Sirius Gibson
THIS PAGE IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION "During your stay at the mansion, I implore you not to cause me any bother." Sirius Gibson (シリウス・''ギブソン; Romaji: 'Shiriusu' 'Gibuson''') is a main character in the game Witch's Heart. He is introduced as the lord of the mansion in which the main cast have been trapped inside. Appearance Overall, Sirius' clothing style is reminiscent of Victorian men's fashion. He wears a dark teal collared shirt under a blue overcoat, over which he has a short, collared gray cape with pale blue linings. Tucked into his collar is a pale blue neck cloth with a red gem ornament attached. Both his pants and shoes are black. He has short lavender hair that is slightly longer on the right side, and red eyes. On his left ear he wears a yellow moon earring. As a child, he wore a long-sleeved, dark teal collared shirt and black pants. Personality Sirius holds great respect for Lady Dorothy, after being taken in as an adopted child when his parents were executed. He refused to go play with Claire and Patricia just to be with her. When she 'died', he started keeping a portrait of her in his room, and he would occasionally talk to it, for example: in one of the bad ends, and at the beginning of his route. Sirius is observed to be an easily vexed character, especially to Claire and Ashe. Overall, he has a grumpy and irritable personality, but is genuinely concerned over the well-being of both Claire and Noel. He tends to snap at people quickly and has a no-nonsense attitude. Sirius is also a shut in, who absolutely hates going out. He seems to be interested in fashion and accessories, and his moon earrings are one of his favorites. History In the past, Sirius had been living with Claire and Dorothy. It was revealed in the trail that his parents and Claire's mother were executed by Nicholas Levine, Noel's father. While his parent's were being executed he was nearby watching. Dorothy was also here as her daughter, Fiona Elford, was also being executed. Dorothy understood his feeling of loss after losing his parents and so adopted him. One day, Dorothy was going to Fiona's house, and brought Sirius with her. Dorothy ended up staying there for a little while mourning her daughter. While Dorothy was mourning, Sirius explored the house a bit and found a secret underground room in which Claire was hiding. Claire was waiting on her mother to return and so Dorothy told Claire that her mother had went away for a little while and Dorothy was going to take care of her. When Sirius first met Claire, he shot her cold looks and was pretty mean to her, according to Claire herself. However, he never really thought of her nor Patricia as bad people. Sirius was jealous of Claire getting attention from Dorothy and said that Claire deserves to suffer like he did. He accidentally reveals that Claire's mother was killed to Patrica, and Claire heard him from nearby. Claire reveals that she always kinda knew her mother died but Sirius still deeply regrets what he did. A while after Claire and Patrica are gone from the Mansion, Dorothy see's a newspaper saying that she is going to be executed by Nicholas. Sirius refuses to run away unless Dorothy goes with him. Eventually she agrees to go but it's too late. Nicholas enters the mansion with multiple people ready with guns. Dorothy makes Sirius hide in a hidden room with a magic circle and warns him to not touch it or leave the room. Eventually Nicholas reaches Dorothy's room, Dorothy returns to her room to find corpses dismembered and spread everywhere. Nicholas starts shooting Dorothy and the two end up fighting each other. Fearful of Dorothy's safety, Sirius reveals his hiding place and yells at Nicholas to stop shooting her. However, this action provides Nicholas with the opportunity to deal the final blow to Dorothy while she was in a state of shock. Soon, the many-eyed monster, later revealed to be Noel, appears and takes Dorothy's body away to prevent Nicholas from taking her heart. Sirius can do nothing but watch, and is left alone as the monster disappears and Nicholas dies of his wounds. Quite a few years after this, Sirius meets a man who reveals that he is the owner of the Mansion. He asks Sirius to finish Dorothy's work, and if he does he can have the Mansion. It is heavily implied that this man is Dorothy's husband. Trivia * His theme color is purple. * He shares a same sprite pose with Dorothy, where his partially closed left hand is raised to his chest, while Dorothy has her right hand doing the pose. * He, Dorothy & Rouge are the only characters who are seen wearing earrings in the game. * He only survives in Bad End 1 where he murders both Ashe and Claire. * His first and last name, Sirius Gibson, might be based on a star of the same name (Sirius), and Gibbous moon (Gibson). It may have a relevance to his moon earring. * The room Sirius is staying in during the game belongs to Dorothy as he wouldn't want anyone else staying in her room. ** In return, Noel is staying in Sirius's room. *According to a translated response from IZ, Sirius doesn't eat much. He likes wine & upper class food, but doesn't like foods that are hard to digest. https://privatter.net/p/4934874 Gallery Click here to be redirected to Sirius's image gallery. References Category:Characters Category:Human Side